


Tangled Up

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Kaichun!!!, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minyoung as Sehun's sister, Pets, Post-Break Up, Seunggi as Sehun's ex, This has nothing to do with the Disney movie lol, slump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: After three months of staying holed up in his apartment, Sehun finally decided to go out and he even brought his dog, Monsieur, out for a walk. However, he wasn't expecting Monsieur to make a new friend.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99
Collections: monthlysekai's Love at First...





	Tangled Up

Sehun tried to ignore the concerned stare his older sister was giving him as she stocked his cupboards with food, it has been a routine of hers for the past three months. 

"I brought your favorite," said Minyoung, Sehun simply hummed lazily in response. "Dad's birthday is coming up soon, you should come home." 

"I'll see if I can come," 

Minyoung closed the cupboard and marched to him, he was currently slumped face down on the couch. "Sehun, you don't have anything else to do so you better come." 

"Yes, I do. I can't leave that annoying brat right there." he pointed at a corner. 

Minyoung turned and saw that her brother was currently pointing at the innocent brown dog that's currently seated on the corner. "You've been holed up in your apartment for three months, I'm pretty sure that is not Monsieur's fault." she sighed. 

"Yes, it is! I can’t just leave him here because he keeps looking at me with those big, shiny eyes of him.” he huffed. Monsieur tilted his head at him before walking towards him to give his dangling hand on the couch a lick. “Stop doing that!”

“Aren’t you overreacting? Monsieur has been with you for more than three months now, I thought you’d at least be more attached to him.” Minyoung groaned. 

Sehun sat upright on the couch, crossed his arms, and looked at the ball of fluff that's staring at him. "How can I be attached to this dog when it reminds me of  _ him _ ?" Sehun exclaimed. "And no, you will not give me your pitiful puppy eyes again!" he scolded. 

"I know Seunggi was a jerk for breaking up with you and I know it was irresponsible of him to leave Monsieur with you but stop taking out your frustrations on the dog." Minyoung rolled her eyes. 

Seunggi is Sehun's ex-boyfriend, they have known each other for five years and have been in a relationship for two years. He bought Monsieur for Seunggi as a gift on his birthday because he always said that he wanted to have his own dog. It was all going well until three months ago. Seunggi broke up with him because he said he had bigger plans for himself and that Sehun is not the right person for him. He returned all the gifts that Sehun bought, Monsieur included. Now, Sehun has been moping in his apartment for three months together with the dog his jerk of an ex abandoned. 

"It's not like I hate him. How can I hate…" he stopped when Monsieur climbed up on the couch to cuddle beside him. "This…" he grumpily scratched the spot behind its ears. "I have been feeding him properly and I even let him sleep beside me sometimes. It's just that he reminds me so much of Seunggi and I just feel kinda sad for both of us."

Minyoung heaved a sigh and took a seat beside him, she left a space so Monsieur doesn't get squished in between them. "Look, I know what happened to you was bad and you did not deserve that but you can't sulk about him for so long. When was the last time you went out? Mom and dad have been telling me to come in here to check on you and to make sure you are at least eating well. Everyone is worried about you. I'll always be here for you but you need to get up and help yourself too." 

"Do you think I can do it? I took a break from my job and you've been buying groceries for me for three months, I don't think I'm ready to go back to normal." 

"Take your time. Start with Monsieur, stop seeing him as Seunggi's possession, he is yours too and you can clearly see that he's in need of affection. At least take him out for a walk." Minyoung suggested. 

Sehun sighed in defeat. "Yeah, maybe I'll do that." Minyoung smiled in satisfaction.

"I'll give you a ride to the park." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been a while since Sehun has seen the sun and grass. There are too many people in the park for his liking, there are too many happy families, couples, and kids. Monsieur seemed to like being outside though, he kept running to smell flowers and chase birds that were loitering around the park. 

After a few minutes of walking around aimlessly, Sehun looked for a spot to stay on. He takes a seat on the grass that was near the fountain. There’s no one that’s sitting too close but at the same time, he won’t look too lonely if he’s sitting in an open area like that. 

Monsieur was happily looking around as far as his leash would take him. Meanwhile, Sehun used the time to finally bask in the sunlight. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. After that, he checked his gallery and deleted every photo he had of his ex. 

He can’t believe that he wasted three months moping over him! But now that he thinks of it, he’s no longer feeling that upset or heartbroken. He feels more angry and frustrated now, especially at himself, for taking that long to pull himself together. Minyoung is right, he needs to help himself too. He can’t wallow in self-pity forever, he needs to move on. 

  
  


“I should start by being nicer to yo--” Sehun paused when he realized that Monsieur’s leash has somehow slipped away from his hands. He scanned the park frantically and there, right by the nearby playground, he saw Monsieur biting down on the hem of a little boy’s shorts. The little boy was laughing but he looked like he wanted to get out of Monsieur’s hold too. Sehun scrambled up and ran towards them. 

“Monsieur no!!!” he yelled.

  
  
  
  
✽✽✽  
  
  
  
  
  


Saturdays were Jongin’s favorite. He has no work and it’s the day when he gets to bring his nephew, Raeon, to the park. They ate ice cream first then they sat down on their favorite bench where Raeon told him about what he learned in daycare. A couple of minutes after that, Jongin received a call from his sister so he told Raeon to go and play while he took the call. 

Jongin had his eyes on his nephew at first but when he made sure that he's not going to run off, he shifted his attention elsewhere. He was in the middle of lazily staring at the clouds while answering questions from his sister when Raeon let out a squeal. 

Jongin looked and he saw that a brown poodle approached Raeon. There was still a leash on the dog so he suspected that it must have escaped from its owner. He was about to tell Raeon to step away for safety precautions but the poodle looked friendly. 

"Uncle! Look at the doggy!" Raeon gasped as he reached out to pet its head. The dog's tail wagged in delight. 

He was just about to tell Raeon to be careful when the dog suddenly started barking and running around. Raeon chased it and ran with it. The dog seemed to like it because it suddenly started biting the hem of Raeon's shorts. Raeon did not seem to mind but it worried Jongin because he might stumble and fall down. 

"I'll call you back." he ended the call swiftly. Gosh, where is the careless owner of this dog? 

He just stood up when he heard a shout.  **_"Monsieur! No!!!"_ **

  
  


He saw someone running up to them. It's probably the owner of the dog. Jongin was not able to properly see the owner's face because he immediately crouched down to pull the dog away from Raeon. 

"Are you hurt? I'm sorry, he just wanted to play." the owner apologized. He took hold of the end of the leash and also patted Raeon down to check if he got hurt. He was careless but at least he was nice.

The dog owner gently cupped Raeon's cheek with his other hand. "Did Monsieur bite you? I'm sorry," he asked. 

That was when Jongin saw his face.  _ Wow,  _ he thought. Jongin cleared his throat to grab his attention. 

  
  
  
  
  
✽✽✽  
  


Sehun looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat. There was a man standing behind the kid. Sehun averted his gaze before he could even see the man's face.

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention to Monsieur so he got away. Your son isn't hurt though, they were just playing." he explained. 

"It's no big deal, it looks like Raeon has made a friend." the man replied with a chuckle. "He's my nephew though," 

"Oh… I see," Sehun awkwardly nodded as he stood up. "Well, sorry again for--" he doesn't get to finish what he was saying because Monsieur started chasing Raeon again. 

Sehun made sure to hold onto the leash this time but to his surprise, Raeon and Monsieur ran around them in a circle. "Monsieur! Stop!" he yelped when he realized that the leash has tangled around the man's legs and his. Sehun stumbled forward until he was chest to chest with the man in front of him. 

"Raeon, stop running." the man ordered. 

Sehun still can't bring himself to look at the man's face. Instead, he kept his eyes on Monsieur as he frantically yelled at him to stop too. Unfortunately for him, Monsieur never learned any other commands from him. "Monsieur, stay!" 

Monsieur did stop. "I'm so--" he was once cut off again when Monsieur dashed onto Raeon's side. The leash tightened and Sehun lost his balance. Jongin tried to grab him by the waist to keep their balance but it wasn’t enough. They both land on the grass in a soft thud. Sehun looked at Jongin in horror when he realized that the other man had cushioned his fall.

Sehun released his hold on the leash and he pushed himself up on his arms. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you hurt?” He asked.

Sehun finally looked at the man’s face. His mind went completely blank as he took in his gorgeous features. He had beautiful eyes, a sharp jawline, and plump lips. Jongin was also looking at him with an astonished expression on his face. 

“Uncle Jongin did you get an ouchie?” Raeon’s small voice snapped them back to reality. 

Sehun felt his face heating up as he pushed himself off of the man. The leash loosened and he was able to wiggle his legs away. Only then did he also notice that some of the people at the park were looking at them. He looked down in embarrassment. 

“Hey, are you alright?” The man asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m so sorry for being so careless and sorry about my dog too.” 

“It’s fine, it’s an honest mistake. It’s actually pretty funny, isn’t it?” the man’s nephew eagerly nodded and giggled.

Sehun smiled in relief. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Not at all, it’s all good. My name is Jongin by the way and you’ve already met Raeon.” he introduced.

“I’m Sehun,” he smiled. “And this little rascal is Monsieur.” 

Jongin gently patted Monsieur’s head. “He’s adorable and full of energy.” 

“It’s the first time that I brought him out in a while, that’s probably why he is so eager.” 

“Uncle I want to play with Mushu!” Raeon squealed cutely.

“I need to take you home now, your mommy just called.” the child pouted. “Maybe you can play next time, will you be here?” Jongin asked. Sehun dumbly nodded. “Great, I hope to see you here next week. Perhaps you’ll be able to control Monsieur better then?” he teased.

Sehun blushed. “I’ll be more careful.”

“Thanks for the memorable first meeting,” Jongin patted Monsieur again. “See you soon.” he smiled.

  
  
  


As Sehun watched Jongin and Raeon leave, he couldn’t help but smile giddily because, for the first time in three months, Sehun finally has something to look forward to and he has Monsieur to thank for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love at first sight written for monthlysekai's Challenge #1 ♥
> 
> \- It's up to your minds to decide if it was mutual for Jongin too 👀  
> I don't really write short fics like this but I wanted to challenge myself. I'm not even sure if I was able to capture the theme right but I tried my best (⇀‸↼‶)


End file.
